Lost Boys: The Tribe My version
by Addicted2Movies
Summary: Sorry bout the title. What if Shane really cared about Nicole and she him? One-shot


**AN: This is just a one-shot for Lost Boys: The Tribe. I know a lot of people don't like it but I do, especially Shane. Well, the Shane part may because I have thing for dangerous guys. Anyway the story starts kind of in the middle of the movie….so enjoy.**

Nicole's POV

"You okay?" Chris asks me, and I just shake my head and say.  
"I'm good, really good." That's the understatement of the century, I feel amazing and it is not just because of Shane's blood in my system, but it does have to do with Shane. Boy does it have to do with Shane. God, that was the best sex I've ever had, and I plan on having a lot more. And it is not just Shane's amazing ability in bed, he's sweet to me. Even though I know he could and would rip someone's throat out, I know he won't hurt me. If he wanted to hurt me he wouldn't have turned me.

"Sorry 'bout last night man." Chris says.

"You're protecting your sister, I get it. But I'd never do anything to hurt her, in fact once you understand a little more you'll see I given Nicole a gift," Shane pauses, and take this time to run my fingers through the ends of his hair, "You know how much the fear of death has limited you Chris? Negative impact it is had on your life. You're probably not even aware of it, and I'm just talking about the fear of your own death. Look, at the fear of losing your loved ones has done to you. You've been so worried about losing Nicole that it's made you paranoid and overprotective. I can take that fear away. I can make you part of a real family, Chris. One that never dies." He stands up and says, "Kyle's human family wrote him off a long time ago. They thought he was suicidal, but I saw him for what he truly was an adrelline junkie. Eric…. well the less we say about his past, the better. We wouldn't want to make you an accessory after the fact, now would we? And Johnny boy, well after you shattered his knee, he was never supposed to surf again. Look at him now."

"Stronger than ever, bro." Johnny pipes in, handing the skateboard in his hand to Shane.

"But to understand who we are Chris, you have to see the world the way we do. You and your sister, will never grow old, you'll never die and you'll never know fear again. But you have to take that first step." Shane says holding out the skateboard to Chris. After a couple moments Chris takes it.

"And what's that?" Chris says asking about the step.

"It's a little something me and the boys came up with." Shane says while help him put on his jacket, before lightly putting a kiss to his shoulder. Before getting on his bike, while I go back into the mines.

I'm waiting for them at the door, when they get back. They all start coming in when Eric stops Chris saying, "Hold on, brother, private club and you're not a member."

"Not yet anyway." Shane says before leading me inside, and as the door shuts. I feel a little bad for Chris, but the guys don't trust him. And frankly, at the moment neither do I. I want him to become a part of the tribe, but it's not in his nature to do this. To act like this and I share these concerns with Shane he agrees with me, that when we go out tomorrow he and I will keep an eye on him.

"I want him to join so badly, Shane. I mean, he is my brother and I'm all he has left." I tell Shane later that night.

Pulling me closer to his chest he sighs, "I know. I just really care about you Nicole and I don't want to lose you." I look into his eyes and I see a side of Shane I've never seen. A Shane that's vulnerable.

The next night, all of us are in the car, when Chris asks, "Where we headed?"

"Devil's reef, I hear it's firing right now." Shane answers.

"We're paddling out tonight?" Chris asks in astonstiment.

"Yeah, why not." Shane says and I lean closer to him. Chris goes on about how we're not going to be able to see anything. Then starts asking about these myths when I tune out. Shane hands me a flask full of blood and I take a gulp, loving how it feels. It's almost as good as having sex, I think. I hold the flask out for Chris to take and he soon takes it.

While Eric, Kyle, Johnny and Chris are hanging out with a bunch of bimbos, Shane and I are at the water's edge. Keeping an eye on Chris, while still enjoying the view. Occasionally Shane peppers a few kisses along my neck, when a smell the most amazing thing and my mouth waters. I go to get whatever it is that smells so good, when I find Shane's arms wrapped around my waist to keep me from going after it. Suddenly, I growl at him and he just pulls me closer and whispers in my ear, "It's alright; I have someone waiting for you at home. Just calm down." Slowly, I manage to that's when I realize all the screaming. The girls are ripped apart, and I see Chris stake Johnny. I run over and tell Eric and Kyle to let me handle this. They just look at Shane, who just nods. But I can tell it's taking a lot, not to rip Chris apart after he just killed one of their own.

"Chris, please don't do this. I want you to join me. I'm happy." I beg Chris, but he just shakes his head.

"This isn't you, Nicole."

"Maybe your right, maybe this isn't me. Maybe I changed after Mom and Dad's death. Did you ever think that?" I yell at him, before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Look, I'm happy, Chris. I'm truly happy for the first time in a long time. Please, don't take that away from me." He just turns and walks away. My eyes start to well-up with tears, and Shane come up and wraps me in his embrace and tells the boys,

"Clean this mess up, quick. We have to get back to the mines." After about ten minutes we headed back to the mines. When we get to living room place, Shane tells Eric and Kyle to keep an eye out. Then he leads me to a room with a coffin in it.

"This is your surprise," he says raising the coffin lid up, where Evan (**AN: or is it Ethan…whatever)** tied up, "All you have to do is feed." I can hear Evan's heartbeat. I kind of wish it was someone I've never met, but Evan gets on my nerves. So I reach bring my mouth down to his throat and bite down, and suddenly the sweetest thing I've ever tasted enters my mouth and I moan. Soon it's gone, and I whimper before Shane grabs me and roughly kisses me. We hear screaming all the sudden and we run out to see what's going on when Shane pushes me behind him. I see Chris and the surfboard shaper around Eric's body. Kyle grabs Edgar and breaks his neck, when I catch Chris in the corner of my eye heading to Shane with a stake. I quickly run in front of Shane and say,

"Chris, if you want to kill Shane you have to go through me." I feel Shane try to pull me behind him, but I resist. But he doesn't seem to care, suddenly I feel the stake on my flesh and then it's gone before I can say California. Shane grabs Chris and rips his heart out, and I feel a few tears slip out of my eyes. Shane comes up to me and says,

"I'm sorry, I had no choice. He was going to kill you." I nod and jump into his arms crying.

**AN: The end…I know it wasn't my best but I wanted to put something out. And for everyone reading Lil Sis, I'm going to try to update tomorrow at the very least. I've just been so busy. As always review…**


End file.
